Nalu Drabbles
by mautrino
Summary: Collection of fluffy and more Nalu drabbles from prompts and requests on tumblr.
1. Comfort

_**A/N: Yo! This is just a collection of fluffy drabbles from prompts and requests on tumblr. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Comfort**

**_Headcanon: Natsu and Lucy are at the guild with their friends. It's late night, after a party. Lucy has her head on Natsu's lap, she isn't sleeping but she has her eyes closed and enjoys listening to Natsu talking and laughing with the others while he's stroking her hair._**

Things had finally settled down at the guild. Another wild party going well into the night as usual. A few of their friends were still lingering as they were all settled against a back wall of the hall. Lucy enjoying the playful banter, eyes closed and content with resting her head on Natsu's lap as she listened on. The warmth radiating from him surrounding her and settling over her like a blanket, creating a sleepy haze in her mind, and she never wanted to move.

"Yeah right, Gray. Ya know I won that bet fair and square," Natsu murmured with a lazy chuckle, his tired rough voice filtering through the haze of her mind.

She had come to find comfort in his voice over the years, becoming something that would spread warmth through her heart just from hearing him say her name. Something that grounded her and reminded her he was real and right there by her side.

Lucy felt one of Natsu's warm palms settle on her head, a tentative gentle touch at first, as if he was afraid he would wake her. She heard him release the breath he must have been holding as he threaded his fingers through her blonde locks. She slowly breathed a deep contented sigh, body relaxing further, pressing her head further into his palm, a twitch of a smile on her lips. The feeling of his nails lightly raking across her scalp sending tingles of pleasure down her spine.

Rough fingertips of Natsu's other hand were softly lingering over the top of her hand that was resting on her waist. Tracing over her guild mark gently as his soft laughs rumbled through him. Feeling him treat her mark with such a tender touch spread warmth through her. She was slowly losing herself in his soothing touch and warmth, feeling the pull of sleep get stronger…

"Luce… "

She almost flinched at the whisper of her name, sounding louder in her head than the quiet tone it was. Quickly bringing her back to the moment, but she remained unmoving.

"I-I, you mean so much to me and I-," he rasped, hearing him take in a slow shaky breath, voices of the others continuing on in the background, but all she could focus on was Natsu, "I wish I could tell you all this when you're awake, but I just don't want to lose you if I do."

The aimless lingering touches on her scalp continued, his other hand fully grasping around hers, thumb brushing over her mark softly.

"I love you too much to ever let that happen…"

What?

It took everything she had to try and keep her breathing under control and not jump up at his words. Willing her heart not to jump out of her chest.

Where was all this coming from? He had gotten better about expressing himself and talking to her about things, but this was just… Of course she had feelings for him, she had for years, but never wanting to risk their friendship let alone think he could reciprocate them.

Could it be true? Can he feel the same way?

It could change everything, in every best way


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prompt: "You haven't laughed in a long time, and I guess I was staring 'cause I forgot how that looked like."**_

_**A little modern day / long distance AU**_

* * *

"Natsu!"

Natsu's head snapped up, peering over and pushing through the crowd of the bustling airport, wanting to find the source of that sweet voice. Finally coming to a stop when he spotted a flash of golden hair that crashed into him before he got a chance to reply.

It took him a couple seconds to come back to himself. Arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, soft vanilla scent drifting up to him. Emerald eyes falling closed, arms winding around her pulling her close as her comforting warmth surrounded him.

"Lucy…" Burying his nose into her hair, breathing her in. How he missed having her in his arms like this. College was far away and kept him too busy and away from her most months out of the year. Luckily he only had one more year left to go, but the distance was becoming harder and harder each time he had to leave.

"I missed you so much, Luce." A slight strain in his voice, bringing up a hand to cradle her head his fingers starting to thread through the gold strands.

"I missed you too." He heard the tremor in her voice, her hands clinging to his shoulders tighter.

Tears started soaking into his shirt, causing him to back up slightly. Hand coming around to cup her cheek, thumb brushing some lingering tears away gently.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Lucy leaned into his touch, chuckling through a sob as she smoothed out the lapples of his coat.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to see you." Deep amber eyes glossy with tears, but bright with joy. She gave him a warm smile, brushing his longer bangs away from his face.

Natsu's expression softened, a soft smile on his lips. His arm around her waist keeping her close to him, forehead falling onto hers.

"Let's go home," he whispered, "but first…"

Natsu's lips brushed hers gently before dipping his hand behind her neck and closing the space between them. Turning the kiss deeper, filled with need and longing after not being able to taste her for so long. Swallowing the gasps and soft sounds Lucy made as she melted into him.

How he had missed this. Missed her.

* * *

"Oh shut up!" Lucy tried to stifle her laughter but fell into a fit of giggles.

"Come on, Luce. Ya know you missed hearin' my awesome jokes in person," Natsu replied, teasing grin wide.

They had finally made it back to the apartment and were sprawled out on the couch. Random show on in the background, of what, they couldn't remember. Her legs thrown over his lap, his hand playing with her fingers.

Natsu's head fell back onto the cushion, content to look on and soak in the happiness she radiated, the way her bright smile lit up her face, made her nose scrunch and her eyes crinkle. How she would lose herself in the moment. She was just so beautiful, it made his heart ache that their time together was always limited. He would hear her soft laugh over their number of phone calls, but he knew her true laugh, and she was always one to put on a strong front after all.

Lucy's laughter died down after several moments, turning to find him staring at her.

"W-what?"

Lucy's cheeks were already flushed from all their laughter, but he loved the sight all the same.

"Nothin' much," Natsu said, green eyes fond, with a lazy smile, "you haven't laughed in a long time, and I guess I was staring 'cause I forgot how that looked like."

Lucy turned a darker shade of pink, "N-natsu…" she tried to pull her hand out of his but he only squeezed tighter and pulled her to him so she fell onto his firm chest. Wrapping his arms around her. Pressing a kiss to her head.

"I can't wait till we get to spend everyday together like this," he murmured, pulling her further under his chin, soft breaths tickling his neck, "I miss your smile, your laugh, everything…"

Lucy hummed softly, tightening her arms around his waist. "I miss you too… so much." Her shaking whisper, muffled in his shirt.

Luck brought herself back up slightly, pushing back the fringe from his tired eyes.

"We're almost done though, then we can start the next chapter of our lives together." Lucy gazed back at him fondly. "But until then, let's just enjoy the time we get to spend together now." Moving forward to press a kiss to his brow.

Natsu breathed a deep sigh, turning to kiss her palm after she placed it over his cheek.

"Can't argue with that, Luce." The hand resting on her back pulled her forward so he could capture her lips with a tender kiss.

Lucy pulled away slightly, "I love you, Natsu," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too. Always." Natsu tightened his arms around her, never wanting to let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prompt: "I just- I m breathless okay. It happens whenever I'm with you."**_

_**Just some domestic fluff**_

* * *

Natsu ran a hand through his messy locks, a long yawn past his lips as he walked down the hallway from their bedroom into the kitchen.

Expression softening with a warm smile when he spotted Lucy swaying her hips to some music she put on as she was in the process of putting some pancakes together. Looking gorgeous as ever in on of his overlarge shirts, gold locks in a messy bun. The morning glow making her shine even brighter in his eyes.

Natsu walked up behind her, firm arms circling around her waist, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Hey, you," Lucy hummed in content, melting back into his embrace.

"Morning', beautiful."

Natsu's trailed his lips further along her neck, placing another kiss to the soft spot behind her ear. Smirking into her skin at the hitch in her breath.

A sudden loud rumbling of his stomach caused her to giggle, turning around in his arms and kissing the sheepish smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, breakfast is almost ready," she grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Mmm, you always know the way to my heart, Luce." An amused glint in his eye.

"The way to your stomach more like," Lucy teased.

Natsu gave a rumbling laugh, grin turning into a crooked smirk that always did fluttering things to her heart.

"Oh, think you're funny do we?" Natsu rasped, leaning back against the island counter and pulling her closer to him. Lucy only giggled again in return.

"We'll let's just see about that," he said before tightening an arm around her, making her yelp in surprise when the other started tickling her sides.

"N-natsu!" Barely able to get his name past her squeals of laughter, pushes to his chest falling weak against his strong hold.

Natsu eventually relented his attack on her sensitive sides, his own laughter rumbling through his chest as she slumped against him, head resting against the crook of his neck as she heaved to try and catch her breath.

His hand came up to rub her back soothingly, hearing her mumble something into his shirt.

"Hm? Didn't quite catch that, luushhii."

Lucy brought her head back up to look at him, tired amused grin on arms curling around his waist to hold her steady.

"I just- I'm breathless okay. It happens whenever I'm with you."

Natsu gave her a wide toothy grin, brushing back her messy bangs and fallen strands from her face.

"I can say the same thing about you, Luce." Natsu's hands coming up to cup her face, "Always take my breath away."

Lucy breathed another bright giggle, "When did you get so sappy?"

Natsu's grinned wider, "What can I say, ya just bring it out in me, Ms. Heartfilia."

He brought her flush against him, expression softening. "Well guess it will be Mrs. Dragneel soon," he whispered between them before capturing her lips with his for a slow kiss. Natsu felt her smile into the kiss before melting into him with soft sounds.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kiss prompt: In a rush of adrenaline.**_

* * *

"Ok last one! Ya got this, Luce!"

Lucy yelped as her character was thrown into battle with a rather large final boss on the screen. Natsu's character already taking charge and throwing attacks.

The two were enjoying some much needed destressing time. The last of their finals had just finished earlier in the day and they immediately headed for their apartment to crash. Waking much later to grab some junk food, turn on Netflix, and flop on the couch.

They had been in the middle of a show they hadn't really been watching when Natsu started grumbling on about how it was bugging him that her couldn't clear a final level on one of his games the other week. Lucy had jokingly said she could probably beat it, and of course that made Natsu light up and say they could team up and beat it together.

She couldn't say no to his wide toothy smile, that dimple on his cheek, and bright emerald eyes. Damn him.

Which is how she now had the controller in her hands in a death grip, eyes glued to the screen, and Natsu's enthusiasm radiating off him had her feeling just as eager to try and win this thing.

Several loud shouts, close calls, and combo attacks later, a final mega punch from Lucy's character depleted the last remaining health of the large beast and down it fell.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu jumped up, controller falling onto the couch.

Natsu quickly pulled Lucy up with him, a squeak of surprise escaping her as he wrapped her up in a tight twirling hug. "I knew you could do it, Luce! You're amazing!"

He set her back down and before she could even respond his lips were pressed against hers.

Lucy's breath hitched, her amber eyes wide. A soft gasp escaped her when he pulled away.

Natsu's own eyes widened, realizing what just happened. A pink flush quickly heating his cheeks.

"S-shit, I'm so sorry, Luce!" Natsu stepped back slightly, gaze dropping to the floor as he started running his hands through his messy hair.

"I-, uh, I was just so happy we won but-"

"Natsu-"

"But that was wrong of me and I totally understand if you're mad at me, ugh I'm such an idiot I'm sorry, Lucy I-"

"Natsu!"

Natsu's head snapped back up to her. Finding her soft gaze and a warm smile reflecting back at him.

"It's okay," she consoled.

"R-really?"

"Yeah I-," Lucy started, her gaze fell to the side. Wringing her fingers together, with a bite to her bottom lip that immediately drew Natsu's attention, "I've actually been wanting you to do that for a while now."

Natsu's brows rose into his bangs, his lips parting slightly.

Lucy's gaze met his again, a fondness softening her expression as she stepped in a bit closer.

"I-I like you, Natsu. I have for a long time, but I didn't want to risk what we have and lose you if I told you before…"

Natsu's expression softened. He came up a bit closer, softly brushing away some loose strands from her eyes. "Luce, you could never lose me. I'll always be here, no matter what."

His hand came around to cup her cheek. "And I really like you too. I'm sorry the kiss was so sudden, I had planned to tell you and do it all differently but I couldn't help myself." Natsu said with a soft laugh.

"You did catch me off guard," Lucy giggled, her hands wrapping around his waist, "but it was perfect."

Natsu grinned that wide bright smile, "I don't know, I think I can do better."

Natsu pulled her flush against him, warm palms framing her face, thumbs brushing her skin softly.

"Can I kiss you again?" he murmured, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Yes."

The whisper barely escaped her lips before Natsu captured them with his. The kiss slow and tender.

Lucy sighed into him, grip tightening on the back of his shirt as his hand threaded through her hair. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss and swallowing more of her soft sounds.

Safe to say this kiss was going to be one to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Domestic prompt: You, me, PJ's, pizza, bed. The PJ's are optional.**_

* * *

Natsu dropped his bag by the door, toeing off his shoes before making his way to the couch where he fell back onto the plush cushions with a deep sigh.

Lucy popped out of the bedroom.

"Hey, you!" Lucy greeted. Her bright smile already soothing his tired mind.

"Hi, Luce," Natsu murmured, giving her a warm smile as she plopped on the couch next to him.

"Welcome home," she whispered against his lips before giving him a soft lingering kiss.

Natsu hummed into the kiss, wrapping an arm around her to bring her flush against him and pulling her legs over his lap.

"You're the best thing to come home to, babe," he said after they broke apart, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

Lucy giggled softly, settling her head against the crook of his neck.

"Long day at the station?"

"Yeah," Natsu sighed, his head falling back against the couch as his fingers traced patterns on her thigh. "tiring, but good."

"How about you? Busy day at the office?"

"Ugh, a couple people were out today and we were scrambling to cover for them. So it was hectic most of the day," Lucy grumbled.

"Mm, I'm sorry." Natsu's other hand coming up to brush through some of her golden strands.

"It's ok, just glad the day is over. You always make it better," Lucy breathed, her arm squeezing around his waist.

Natsu chuckled softly, "I try my best."

A comfortable silence settled over them for several moments. The only sounds coming from the random show on the TV in the background.

"Luce."

Lucy hummed in acknowledgment against his chest.

"You, me, PJ's, pizza, bed. Well, the PJ's are optional."

Lucy barked out a laugh as she came back up slightly, "Natsu!" Hitting him playfully on his shoulder.

"What? Sounds like a pretty good plan to me," he teased, a toothy wide grin emerging. A teasing glint in his emerald eyes.

"Hmm, it is perfect actually," Lucy grinned, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck, "any plan with you is always perfect," she whispered between them before capturing his lips in a deep kiss he was more than happy to reciprocate.


	6. A Holiday Surprise

**_A/N: Hi! Just something short and sweet I wrote for the holidays! Hope you all had a great Christmas if you celebrated, and have an amazing start to the new year! Thank you all for the amazing support this past year, it means so much! Got a couple projects planned next year so hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Light flurries of snow had started to fall, adding more to the fresh piles on the ground.

Lucy giggled as she reached up to brush the flakes from Natsu's hair, wrapping her arm back around his.

Natsu turned to her with a wide toothy grin. Emerald eyes shining with affection, lacing their fingers together and gave her hand a squeeze. Pressing a warm kiss to her temple.

They had come to the main park downtown where light displays were up for Christmas Eve.

Slowly making their way along the path, content with each other's warmth. Passing people enjoying the different fixtures and trees decorated with colored strands. Laughter and joy in the air. The warmth of Natsu's palm felt even through his gloves.

They eventually passed by a group of kids building a snowman in the snow.

"Hey, Luce, how much ya wanna bet we can build one way better than them?" Natsu said, a smirk widening on his lips. Eyes flashing something mischevious.

_Oh no, she knew that look._

"Natsu!" she laughed, "It's not supposed to be a competition. They're just kids."

"Even better, can show 'em how it's done," Natsu grinned wider, "unless you're not up for it?" His voice lowering to that smooth rasp that always made her weak. Not that he needed anything else to boost his ego.

Lucy narrowed her amber eyes at him. He knew she could never turn back from a challenge, almost as stubborn as he was.

"Fine, but don't slow me down." Lucy grinned and sent him a wink over her shoulder as she lead them to a fresh clear snow patch.

"Tsk, you just might be amazed by my superior technique, Luce."

Natsu was quick to kneel down and start gathering snow into a pile as they settled at a spot.

Lucy couldn't help shake her head fondly and giggle at his eagerness. Cackles and snickers bubbling from his throat.

How she fell for a big goof like him, but she was grateful for him every day since they met four years ago when she had embarrassingly enough had a fainting spell at the local bakery and Natsu had been the first responder.

Immediately drawn by his striking emerald gaze and toothy grin, and kind heart. He had captured hers since.

Lucy helped him pack some snow onto the growing pile when her own mischevious thought popped in her mind.

She tried to hold in her laughter, packing some more snow between her palms, the cold seeping through her gloves slightly.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy said, trying to smother the grin that was twitching on her lips.

"Yeah?"

"I think you might need to check this snow a bit closer." Emphasizing on this, when she smashed some snow on his head. Then leaping up and running ahead with bright giggles at his wide-eyed expression.

"L-luce!" He sputtered, running a hand over his face and shaking off the snow. Jumping up and running through the freshly built pile to catch up to Lucy.

Which was just a few long strides, wrapping his arms around her. Lucy yelping as they tumbled down into the snow together.

They erupted into a fit of laughter together. Natsu eventually pulling himself up on his elbows, his expression softening as he adjusted her beanie on her head, nuzzling her cold nose with his. An airy laugh escaped her when Natsu started pressing kisses to her flushed cheeks, chin, forehead, before finally capturing her lips in a tender kiss that made her heart warm.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer before they broke away after several moments.

"You ready to go warm up now after making me destroy my masterpiece?" Natsu said with a dramatic pout.

Lucy breathed another bright giggle, "I'm sorry, you just looked so cute and excited I couldn't help myself." Brushing more snow from his hair, "But, yes let's head back, I need the warmth now."

"Hm, only if you promise me cuddles," Natsu murmured, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"Yes, you big goof," she laughed, "I promise, now let me up!" Even with Natsu's warmth, the cold was starting to nip through her thick jacket.

And if she was being honest, she could use cuddles with her favorite person too.

Natsu pulled back up with a wide crooked grin. Quickly standing and helping Lucy up.

"But ya still love me," Natsu smirked, throwing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her flush to his side, Lucy's arm wound around his waist as they started making their way back to their apartment.

"Yes, I really do," she grinned, leaning up to press a warm kiss to his jaw.

* * *

Now they were curled up together on the couch, content in their comfy clothes, and warm blankets over them, watching a random Christmas movie on Netflix. Natsu holding Lucy close as she sipped on her hot chocolate in hand.

Their phones both pinged, Lucy picking hers up and smiling to see it was from Lisanna wishing everyone a Merry Christmas in their friend group chat.

"Lis says Merry Christmas," she grinned, "and it's officially midnight!"

Lucy bounced up, walking over to their small decorated tree, grabbing a few gifts she got him. She had been really excited about one of the gifts she had for him but now couldn't help the anticipation and anxiousness bubbling in her chest.

She really hoped he would be excited about that one too.

Lucy set them on the coffee table, grabbing the smaller one and settling back next to him.

"Here, open this one first."

"Luce," he chuckled, "you didn't have to get me all this, but thank you." Pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, watching his expression as he unwrapped the small box and lifting the lid. Gently pulling out a small knitted sock.

His brows drawing in slightly. "Merry Christmas, see you in eight months, papa…" he murmured, reading the ribbon attached to it.

Natsu's expression shifted, emerald eyes widening.

"L-luce? Are you- is it really-"

"Yes, I'm pregnant, Natsu," Lucy said softly, resting her hand on his forearm.

"I'm gonna be a dad…" he breathed, eyes still wide.

"Is that ok?" Her voice small, nerves still thrumming her chest.

"Y-yes! Gods yes, Lucy," Natsu's expression softened, a toothy smile widening on his lips.

Lucy yelped in surprise when he quickly wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close.

"It's more than ok, it's amazing! I love you so much, Luce." Natsu pressed a kiss to her head. Soothing her nerves as she melted against him, safe and content in his arms.

"Love you too, Natsu."

He pulled back, catching his bright eyes and wider toothy grin. Thumb gently caressing the soft sock still in his palm.

"I'm gonna- gonna be a dad!"

Lucy giggled at his excitement, "You're gonna be an amazing dad." Leaning forward to caress his cheek softly.

Natsu pulled her over his lap, "You're gonna be the amazing one, Luce, I know it."

"Well, glad we're in this together then," she said.

"Absolutely." Natsu placed a warm palm on her belly. Lucy giggling when he bent low to press a couple kisses to it.

He came back up grinning her favorite fanged smile. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper slow kiss. One of promise and love.


	7. Her Smile

_**A/N: A quick drabble I had put up on tumblr based on Mashima's new drawing that breathed life into my soul and I had to write something! They're so in love ❤️**_

* * *

Natsu pushed open the heavy guild doors, spotting his favorite golden-haired goddess sitting at the bar, laughing at something Mira was saying before she walked back into the kitchen.

He raised a hand to a few cheers he got when he walked across the room.

"Luce!" he called out, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in that comforting floral vanilla scent that soothed his mind.

"Hi, Natsu," she giggled.

"I missed you," he mumbled into her hair, pressing a kiss to her head.

She laughed, moving to stand from the stool and turn around in his arms. "We just saw each other a couple of hours ago."

"But Luushhhiii," he pouted dramatically, hands settling on her waist as hers came up to rest on his forearms.

"Ok ok! I missed you too you big goof." Lucy smiled that bright smile that reached her eyes and still did funny things to his heart. "Is that better?"

Natsu's pout turned into a wide fanged grin, "Much better."

They shared a bright laugh together, smiles widening as they held each other close. Gods did he love her laugh.

"Oi, get a room!"

They turned to see Cana smirking as she sat on one of the tables in the middle of the room. Giving them a wink before taking a gulp from her large mug.

"Maybe we will!"

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled.

"What? Sounds pretty good to me actually." Toothy fanged grin still on his lips.

Lucy laughed and shook her head as she stepped closer. A warm palm found the small of her back and one on the curve of her waist. His thumb rubbing small shapes over her shirt.

Natsu's expression softened. The rest of the room fading. It was just them. Just as he liked it.

"I love you, Luce."

Honeyed amber eyes softened. Warm and fond and filled with such love.

"I love you too, Natsu," she whispered between them, smiling brighter.

He couldn't count the times she took his breath away just from the way she smiled back at him.

Whether it was after a successful mission, sharing a new story idea with him, laughing at one of his cheesy jokes, the first time he told her he loved her... and today was no different.

And he was determined to make her smile light up like that for as long as he could.

This amazing woman in his arms had captured his heart forever and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Natsu leaned in to press a lingering kiss on her forehead before capturing her soft plush lips with his. The kiss tender and slow.

Lucy breathed a soft sound into him, tilting her head to deepen the kiss as her arms slowly coming up to wrap around his neck bringing them flush against each other.

Strong arms tightened around her, a purr of content when Lucy started to run her fingers through his hair.

This was definitely exactly right where he wanted to be.


	8. Knights and Dragons

_**A/N: Just a short and sweet Nalu family drabble I've had in my head cause I've been having feels for them having kids and being a big happy family together. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Papa, can we play knights and dragons?" Stella asked, wide hazel eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

"Dragons? Hmm I dunno…" Natsu replied, scratching his chin as if in deep thought.

"Pleeaasse!"

Natsu's grin widened as he laughed softly, "Ok ok, yes of course we can," pushing some of her soft brown hair from her face, as if he could say no to anything she asked.

"Though I should warn you, my fair knight, I won't be so easily beaten!" Natsu declared as he swung on a red hooded cape that had a trail of spiked scales down the middle and soft horns on the hood.

Something Lucy had crafted for him after Stella started to really get into dragons, much to Natsu's excitement. Stella especially loving when she discovered the dragon among the tattoed sleeve on his arm.

Her hazel eyes brightened. His heart warmed at the wide smile she gave him, even if she was missing a few teeth.

"No way! We'll get you this time dragon! Come on, Ry!"

A younger blonde boy looked up at his sister who had raced by him to dig into the toy box beside him but he was content already playing with his own toys for now, babbling some non-words.

Natsu pulled the hood over his head and crouched down behind the arm of the couch while Stella was distracted for a moment before she turned around with her small foam sword and plastic helmet.

"That little knight will never find my special secret hiding spot," Natsu cackled dramatically.

Then Stella was suddenly in front of him, "I'm not little!" Her cheeks puffing out.

"Ah she found me!" Natsu grinned as he jumped up, his heart warmed at Stella's bright and loud giggles that filled the room as she chased him around the living room a few times before grabbing onto his leg.

Natsu slowed his steps, dragging his leg that she was attached to. "You're too fast for me," he said, straining his voice, "I can't go any further."

They reached the couch where Natsu fell back along it, Stella draping herself across his belly. A soft oof escaping him.

"This knight is too strong, help me, Ryu!" Natsu groaned, stretching his arm out towards the boy.

Ryu turned at the sound of his name, a bright four-toothed smile lit up his face as he pushed himself up and took a couple wobbling steps over to Natsu.

His small hands hitting Natsu's chest and pulling on a soft horn on Natsu's head. Natsu's large palm warm on Ryu's small back, thumb rubbing soft circles against his shirt.

"Not you too! Strength… weakening." The kids only giggled more at his dramatics.

"I knew we could do it this time, Ry!"

Then the door opened and he spotted a flash of gold.

"Momma's home!" Stella cheered. Her victory forgotten for the moment.

"Hi sweetie!" Lucy smiled, catching Stella as she ran up to greet her.

Warmth fluttered in Natsu's chest. He loved watching Lucy be a mother.

When they talked about having kids, he knew she was going to be a natural, but when Stella finally came into their lives and the adoption was final, she was simply amazing. Even more so when they got a miracle and were eventually able to have a child of their own and Ryu was born.

His gorgeous amazing goddess. He was grateful he got to spend the rest of his life with her.

Lucy walked further into the living room with Stella on her hip.

"Look, we caught the dragon, momma!"

Lucy gasped, her grin brightening when she caught Natsu's gaze. "You really did!" She set Stella back down, brushing some brown strands from her face before she ran off back to her toy box. Content with today's victory against the dragon.

"Ah, beautiful princess!" Natsu reached out to her, matching her smile with a wide one of his own, "these knights have bested me, you're my only hope."

Lucy laughed, settling down beside him on the couch, "Hi my sweet boy," giving a few kisses to Ryu's pudgy cheeks. A few giggles escaping him before walked back off with Stella to dig through the box.

She turned back to Natsu, a teasing glint entering her eyes. "Hmm, so the tough dragon is the one that needs saving this time huh?" she smiled, pushing the hood from his head and caressing his cheek.

"Luushhii," he pouted, leaning into her warm soft palm.

"Oh stop," she giggled, "you know you're always my big strong dragon." Her voice lowered to a whisper as she leaned over and gave him a slow kiss.

A low growl rumbled from Natsu's chest as he wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer and deepen the kiss. She knew how much he liked it when she called him that.

They parted after a few moments, sharing a soft look. Natsu kissed her nose, making her giggle. She kissed his jaw in return before she sat back up.

"Glad your day off went well?"

Natsu followed her movements to sit up. "Yeah we-"

"Careful, momma, we can't let the dragon get up!" Stella had bounded back over to the couch, interrupting his reply by tackling his chest, making him fall back on the couch. Even Ryu joining back in.

"No!" They all laughed brightly, Natsu trying to tickle them to get them to relent.

He caught Lucy's fond gaze. "I love you, Luce," he said, giving her that wide toothy smile.

Her warm grin widened. "I love you too." She leaned over the kids to give him a sweet kiss. "Always."

It was never a dull moment, but he wouldn't change a thing.


	9. Cozy Rain

**A/N: Hi! Just a lil indulgent drabble cause it was 113 damn degrees out today with fires on top of it and I'm so done with this heat! I wish I was somewhere rainy and cold （´ヘ｀；） loll**

**Also based on the prompt: "I took your hoodie and I'm not giving it back."**

* * *

Natsu looked out the window over the sink, watching the thick drops of rain patter heavily in front of him. He sighed deeply, taking in the crisp air through one of the windows he'd opened and the soothing scent of the tea he was making.

He always loved the feeling of the cool air flow in with the scent of the rain. Made it a little cold in the house but nothing a few plushy blankets couldn't solve.

He glanced at the clock above the stove. She should be home so-

Natsu heard keys at the door. _Ah, right on time_, he thought with a grin.

Lucy trekked in with a huff, shaking off her umbrella outside the door before dropping it in the corner of the entryway and shutting the door.

"Hey, you," Natsu grinned warmly, making his way over to meet her halfway. He took her bag from her shoulder, setting it on the couch before Lucy's arms wound around his waist.

"Hi," Lucy murmured tiredly against him. Her cold nose on the skin of his neck.

"Long day?" Natsu rubbed one hand along her back soothingly, the other taking the hair tie off and threading through her hair, gently untangling some of the damp strands.

"Ugh, felt like it would never end, and I hate driving in the rain," she grumbled, tucking her head further under his chin and squeezing him closer to her, "wish I could've had the day off like you, mr chemistry professor."

Natsu chuckled softly. "Assistant professor. Still had a bunch of to get through even though I was home," he murmured into her hair, enjoying her warmth and the perfect way she fit against him, "and just say the word and I'll call the office and tell them to give you the whole month off."

Lucy breathed an airy laugh, leaning back slightly to look up at him. "I wish, that would be amazing."

"Mm, for now, how about you get changed and I'll get fire goin' and get you somethin' warm to eat," Natsu said warmly, tucking some strands behind her ear.

Lucy gave him an affectionate grateful smile. "Sounds perfect. Thank you," she whispered before leaning in to give him a slow lingering kiss that sent tingles up his spine.

Natsu sighed against her addicting warm soft lips, moving to rest his forehead against hers when they parted.

"Anything for you."

* * *

Natsu just finished setting up the food on the coffee table in front of the couch when he heard Lucy making her way back downstairs, figuring she'd wanna be comfy.

Well, they ate dinner here more often than not really.

Natsu looked up and grinned a toothy smile at the sight of the familiar dark green hoodie.

"Yes, I took your hoodie and I'm not giving it back," Lucy teased with a bright grin as she settled into her usual corner of the couch. Dressed in her favorite fluffy cat socks, soft pants and his (her) hoodie, hair dried and up in a messy bun but looking just as gorgeous in his eyes.

Natsu barked out a laugh. "Wouldn't expect anything less, babe." He picked up the tray and carefully set it over her lap. "Here ya go, Luce. Think I perfected my ramen recipe this time," he grinned, settling down beside her with his own tray.

"Mm, this looks amazing! I can't wait," she said, giving him a bright smile that reached her warm chocolate eyes.

Yup, that smile was still able to make his stomach flutter every time.

They quickly tucked in and satisfied praises tumbled from Lucy's lips throughout the meal until the bowls were dry and bellies full.

Natsu came back from cleaning up a bit in the kitchen, setting some fresh tea in front of them and flopping back down on the couch.

"That was so good, Natsu. You definitely perfected that one," Lucy breathed contently, settling back into the cushions behind her, "I would eat another bowl if I wasn't about to doze off."

Natsu laughed softly. "C'mere, you." He wrapped an arm over her shoulders, tucking her under his chin again and tugging her legs up over his lap, throwing a blanket over them. "Feel free, I can always carry you to bed, princess."

Lucy sighed happily, feeling her smile against his neck. "Why thank you my noble dragon. I'm glad I married you."

A soft chuckle rumbled Natsu's chest. "Mm, we made a good call on that one." He pressed a warm kiss to Lucy's temple, glancing at the shiny band on the hand that was smoothing along her arm. His other hand laced his fingers with hers, playing with the matching band she wore.

A strong swell of warm affection filled his chest. What would he have done if he'd never met her all those years ago when he nervously asked her where the library was after transferring to her high school.

Her bright smile captured his heart right then and there.

"Love you, Luce. So much," he whispered into her soft hair, hugging her close. Natsu felt her lean up to press a kiss to his jaw.

"I love you too, Natsu… always," Lucy said softly. He met her gaze, finding love and fondness reflecting back at him, making him melt into touch of her fingers threading through the hair at the back of his neck.

Natsu replied by capturing her lips again in a deep kiss. Lucy breathed a soft sound into him, winding her arms further around his neck.

With the low crackling of the fire in front of them, heavy rain outside, warmth of her lips over his and the way she was flush against him, it really was as perfect as he could imagine it.


End file.
